


Table Talk

by dont_be_such_a_sour_wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullies, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_such_a_sour_wolf/pseuds/dont_be_such_a_sour_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when you used to write on the tables as a kid? Well, this is a story of how John and sherlock Met in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Talk

It all began on Thursday Period 1, when John Watson was in Biology.

He unpacked his note pad and pencil-case and placed his bag under the table. He glanced around the half-filled class, noticing that Molly had not yet arrived. He thought a moment about the likely hood of her being ill; she was normally in everyday and she did not look ill the previous day.  
He then decided that she was probably just a bit late leaving tutor. So he returned to his idle staring, though he quickly grew bored of that. So, he decided to glance down at his desk, that was when he noticed there were small black scribbles on the wooden surface.

On closer examination, he noticed they were letters. Since there was nothing to do, he decided to read it. It read:  
‘Bored’  
John considered replying, but just as he put his pen to the desk a bubbly voice interrupted his thoughts. “Morning, John!” He looked up at the greeting to see Molly smiling down at him.  
He continued the conversation and until the teacher came. 

John Watson forgot about the message until the next Tuesday period 4. He was about half way through his class when he noticed more black scribbles. Under the previous statement, someone else wrote ‘we all r idiot’. His plans of replying were interrupted by another student seeking assistance.

His next lesson, Friday period 3, he checked the patch hoping for a new message; he was not disappointed. It read ‘I am most certainly smarter than you, imbecile’ John chuckled at this, from what he could tell, this conversation was going to be interesting. 

Over the weeks the conversation continued like this:  
‘prouve it’  
‘Judging by the right slant In your LARGE writing you are open and love to be the centre of attention, In addition, your letters are spiked, suggesting you are quick thinking and the space between letters shows you are more extravagant. Not to mention the obvious ‘r’ instead of ‘are’, proving you are lazy and with an insult as common as ‘idiot’ and your atrocious spelling of what I can only assume was meant to be 'PROVE it', you cannot be in an English set higher than set 5, and that’s being generous.’  
(The next time went to check it had been wiped off, though luckily the intended recipient received it)  
‘I know who u r freak ur sherlock holmes’  
‘Oh, throw the dog a bone, he figured it out!’

From then on there was no table talk. Every lesson he was in there, John Watson would check.  
Deciding it was his turn to join the conversation John wrote a simple,  
‘Sherlock Holmes? ’  
He didn’t think anyone would reply at first, it was a long shot. But John was a lucky person.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah- so that's a thing. Any feed back would be appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
